


moving day

by cupofkey



Series: drabble requests [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, German bros, Human AU, Humor, Nyotalia, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, but theyre sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkey/pseuds/cupofkey
Summary: Monika gets a new apartment. Julchen helps her move in.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: drabble requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting drabble requests from my [tumblr](https://cupofkey.tumblr.com/)! sorry to those who have already seen this lol it's not new content, I will be posting the others I've written over the next few days. thanks to MissInkShaming for sending this request! I am still taking them if you'd like to hit up my ask box.
> 
> please enjoy :)

“Ow— shit, shove me a little harder, will you?”

Monika huffs, setting her side of the couch down. “Fine. We’ll stop here, then.”

“Thank god,” Julchen sighs. “I told you it looks better like this anyway.”

The couch in question is skewed horrendously in the middle of the living room, sitting at an awkward angle that somehow doesn’t match up with anything else, and Monika finds herself pressing a hand to her forehead so hard it might just punch through.

Julchen just laughs, raucous and loud. “Look, asymmetry is pretty slick-looking. It’s in. Get with the times, Monika.”

“Just because your friend is an architect—”

“Yeah, okay. Interior design is different and all that. Listen, it looks nice, can we be done now?”

Monika sighs, running her hand through her bangs, over the back of her head.  _ It’s getting kind of long, _ she thinks.  _ Need to get it cut. I don’t think I’d ever hear the end of it from Julchen if it grew into a mullet, which is a terrifying thought in and of itself. _

“Sure,” she says, clearing her throat and straightening up. “I’ll see you off?”

Julchen recoils dramatically. “What are you on? No, we’re celebrating. I know a good place for doner and drinks a couple blocks out. Get your coat.”

_ Celebrating? _

“Having an apartment all to yourself,” Julchen drawls, “in fuckin’ Berlin. Finishing moving in, unpacking, being a girl boss or whatever. That’s what we’re celebrating.”

“Ah,” Monika says, sighing. “Fine. Give me a moment.”

By the time she’s thrown on a light jacket and slipped on her usual scuffed-up boots, Julchen is already holding the door open, grinning wildly with some grandiose flourish of her arms as if to shout  _ this way! _ Her hair is down and loose around the nape of her neck.

“Alright, alright,” Monika grumbles. “Let’s go.”

The place is indeed only a couple blocks away. It’s a cramped food cart with a couple of wobbly plastic tables and chairs set out in front, a couple of straggling customers waiting around in the front. Julchen barks out an order for Monika to  _ sit down right now, I’m paying, _ so she takes a seat and watches her sister carry a very animated conversation with the man in the truck.

_ When’s the next time we’ll be able to be like this? _ Monika thinks.  _ Are we going to see each other still? _

_ I’ll kind of miss her. I don’t want to stay in our old place, but I’ll miss it. Even all the books and papers and knick-knacks and…  _

_ Well, maybe I won’t miss those... _

“Wow, what’s on  _ your _ mind?” Julchen snorts, sliding into the seat across from her with a couple beers in hand. “You look like you just got dumped.”

Monika rolls her eyes. “Nothing. What’d you get?”

“Pilsners,” Julchen replies, handing her a bottle, “and two doner sandwiches, the works, extra hot sauce. Like always.”

Monika cracks her bottle open against the side of the table and takes a swig. “Alright. Thank you.”

Julchen snorts. “Thank me later, after you’ve tried it.”

“Come on. I should be thanking you for a lot of things,” Monika retorts.

“Oh,  _ really. _ Like what.”

Monika squints at her sister, shaking her bangs out of her eyes, beer in hand and shoulders feeling stiff.  _ Is she joking? _ It doesn’t seem like it, not really— Julchen just sips her beer, casually staring off to the side, nonchalant in the way she usually is when she doesn’t feel like clowning around.

“I just mean— you’re the one who helped me find the apartment in the first place,” Monika finally mutters.

Julchen huffs and plunks her bottle down on the table with a ring-studded hand. “And you’re the one who chose it and paid for it. Can’t always blame it on me, give yourself some credit.”

“You helped me with university and job-hunting.”

“You studied your ass off,” Julchen retorts.

Monika finds herself leaning forward, frown intensifying. “You  _ taught  _ me how to study.”

Julchen rolls her eyes. “This is ridiculous. Today is a day for us to be celebrating, Monika, not sucking Julchen’s dick.”

“Well, it’s true,” Monika says, defensiveness creeping into her voice, dismay creeping into her heartbeat. “Julia Maria, you literally raised me. You’re just as responsible for my successes as I am. You of all people should know that.”

Julchen passes through a moment where it looks like she’s about to laugh, a moment that melts off almost immediately, as if she set herself up for a funny joke that never came— and she blinks back at Monika with something open, stunned, raw, silent.

“You know what,” she finally says.

“What?” Monika says.

Julchen snorts, staring down at her lap. “Shit, I’m gonna miss you a lot. You better visit me.”

“Of course,” Monika blurts, swallowing down a sudden lump in her throat, swallowing down every emotion that jumps to the surface. “You’re just ten minutes away on the U-Bahn, why wouldn’t I visit?”

“Julchen!” the man in the truck calls. “Two for Julchen!”

Julchen grins good-naturedly, as if to say  _ thank god, let’s move on, _ and she’s out and back in no time with two heaping doner sandwiches.

_ The works, extra hot sauce, as always. Two Pilsners. _

“Really though,” Monika says. “Thank you.”

Julchen smiles. Shrugs. “Fine. Prost!”

“Prost.”

They clink their bottles together, and Monika finds herself smiling into her beer, the cool condensation against her fingers making a wonderful contrast to the humid warmth in the air. She has a new apartment to get back to, and a new couch to arrange properly. She has a plate of food to eat.

Mostly, she has a sister to spend time with. That’s really all there is to it.


End file.
